


Zimowa randka

by Bluebook



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Talkative Stiles Stilinski
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebook/pseuds/Bluebook
Summary: Derek wpada na Stilesa na zakupach i zaprasza go na randkę. Uroczo i bez większej fabuły ;)





	Zimowa randka

Śnieg padał delikatnie i zostawiał białe płatki na włosach Stilesa. Brunet miał zaczerwienione z zimna policzki i nos, na czoło opadała mu ciemna czapka, a szyję owiniętą miał szczelnie szalikiem. Szurając nogami i rozsypującego śnieg na boki kierował się powoli w stronę sklepu. Jego tata, szeryf z Beacon Hills miał wrócić za godzinę, więc chłopak musiał kupić kilka potrzebnych rzeczy do przygotowania kolacji. 

Wszedł do sklepu i od razu skierował się w stronę warzyw. Spakował do koszyka dużo zielonych i zdrowych rzeczy ale nie zapomniał też o mięsie dla ojca, wybrał kurczaka, którego miał zamiar dodać do sałatki. Skręcając do kasy dobił do kogoś. Niezdarnie potknął się o koszyk i poleciał na tyłek. Na szczęście gruba kurtka zamortyzowała upadek, przekrzywiona czapka utrudniała widzenie, wiec Stiles zdjął ja zostawiając na głowie istny bałagan.

Jakiś przystojny mężczyzna w czarnej kurtce, i o ciemnym zaroście, zbierał jego zakupy o mruczał pod nosem jakieś przeprosiny. Był mocno umięśniony, co było widać nawet mimo kurtki, miał zachmurzoną minę i zmarszczone brwi, ale nawet mimo tego wyglądał zniewalająco. Stiles podniósł się z ziemi i pomógł nieznajomemu pozbierać resztę rzeczy, kątem oka zerkając na przystojnego mężczyznę.

\- Spokojnie nic się nie stało- powiedział słyszące kolejne przeprosiny, zaśmiał się cicho- jestem Stiles- dodał a ciemnowłosy przeszył go uważnym wzrokiem zielonych oczu. Od tego wzroku Stilesa aż przeszły ciarki, które przyjemnie spływały się w dół jego pleców.

\- Derek- wyciągnął dłoń i mocno uścisnął tę należąca do drobniejszego chłopaka - chciałbyś może wyjść ze mną na kawę?- zapytał a Stilesowi serce zabiło mocniej. Oczywiście ze chętnie pójdzie! Z takim przystojniakiem! Nie odmówię- myślał rumieniąc się i szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu.

\- Chętnie - odpowiedział - co powiesz na jutro 18 :30 w "Cofferose"*? - spytał a Derek uśmiechnął się po raz pierwszy, pokazując swoje królicze zęby.

\- To do zobaczenia - pomachał mu ręką i wyszedł ze sklepu. Stiles przez jakiś czas stał nieruchomo ale po chwili nie mogąc się powstrzymać uniósł pięści do góry i szepnął triumfalne "taaaak!". Stanął w kolejce i po skończonych zakupach wrócił do domu.

Następnego dnia przygotowywał śniadanie nucąc pod nosem jakieś wesołe piosenki. Kołysał biodrami i obracał naleśnika, który smażył się na patelni. Scott wszedł do domu chłopaka nawet nie fatygując się z pukaniem. Tata Stilesa poszedł już do pracy, był weekend więc chłopaki nie mieli szkoły. Stiles niezmiernie się z tego cieszył, miał więcej czasu żeby przygotować się psychicznie na spotkanie z gorącym Derekiem. Scott uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela i usiadł przy stole.

-Coś ty taki szczęśliwy?- zapytał ze śmiechem odbierając naleśnika wprost z patelni.

-Mam randkę- uśmiechnął się Stiles- z bardzo gorącym wilkiem- dodał jeszcze mrucząc nisko. Scott zarumienił się wściekle widząc minę swojego przyjaciela.

-Proszę bez szczegółów na temat twoich fantazji- powiedział wpychając do buzi naleśnika.

-Skoro już zacząłeś temat ma na imię Derek, jest bardzo gorący i...

*Time skip*

Stiles biegł jak na złamanie karku. Zasnął nad książką i obudził się o godzinie 18:10. Pobiegł na 3 minutowy prysznic i szybko ubrał się, nie patrząc na to jaką koszulkę wybrał, ale upewniając się że ma na sobie te mocno opinające go spodnie. Jeep nie chciał odpalić przez dziesięć minut a kiedy już ruszył okazało się że nie ma miejsc przy kawiarni. Zaparkował kawałek dalej i biegł wiedząc że już i tak jest spóźniony 5 minut. Wbiegł do kawiarni, katem oka zauważając stojące na parkingu czarne camaro. Okropnie przystojne auto- pomyślał. Zaśmiał się ze swojej głupoty, jak auto może być przystojne. Rozejrzał się po lokalu i w kącie zauważył Dereka, który machał do niego ręką. Ruszył w jego stronę po drodze zdejmując kurtkę i odwijając szalik, który przy okazji prawie go udusił.

-Przepraszam za spóźnienie, pewnie wytłumaczyłbym ci co mi się przytrafiło ale takiego pecha jak ja nie ma nikt więc najpewniej i tak byś mi nie uwierzył. Czy to czarne camaro jest twoje?- zapytał zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. Derek mrugnął kilkukrotnie układając sobie w głowie odpowiedź. Brunet mówił strasznie szybko przez co zakłopotany mężczyzna musiał powoli wszystko sobie przyswoić.

-Tak jest moje. Skąd wiedziałeś?- zapytał z Stiles u uśmiechnął się usiadł na kanapie obok Dereka.

-Pomyślałem sobie że to bardzo przystojne auto, a potem zrozumiałem jak to głupi brzmi. Przypomniałem sobie o tobie i twojej czarnej kurtce, która idealnie pasuje do tego auta. Nie chciałem zadawać tego pytania ale ono samo jakoś tak wyszło z moich ust. Często tak mam że jak już zacznę mówić to nie mogę przestać, jak na przykład teraz, więc jeśli będzie ci to przeszkadzało to powiedz mi po prostu "Zamknij się Stiles" a ja od razu się zamknę- zamilkł na chwilę uśmiechając się niezręcznie.

-Nie przeszkadza mi że mówisz- powiedział Derek- będziesz mówił za nas dwóch, bo ja nie jestem najlepszy w mówieniu- powiedział i z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę że to najdłuższe zdanie jakie powiedział do chłopaka. Stiles uśmiechnął a Derek to odwzajemnił.

Mogę wam zdradzić że Stiles i Derek dobrze się bawili i wybrali się jeszcze na kilka randek, po których okazało się że są wręcz idealnie dopasowani. Zostali parą i żyli długo i szczęśliwie, znaczy wciąż żyją...


End file.
